Trader
The Trader is the person who saves the Protagonist from the Doctor, during the Prologue. He is a man standing at roughly the same height as the Protagonist, with a large helmet on his Head, covered by a large sack worn like a hood. Another sack, containing his trade goods, hangs from his back. His headgear is so heavy that all of his speech is muffled, so he communicates with the Protagonist through body language and writing on the glove of his left hand.. The Protagonist appears to know his face, and indeed, the Trader will treat him well, almost like an old friend. The Trader will appear at the Protagonist's Hideout every morning, beginning on Day 2. It is possible however, for him to appear on the morning of day 1, if the protagonist visits the Wolf's Camp (Dry Meadow) and speaks to the Wolfman on day 1. The Protagonist will gain reputation with him for each survived night, depending on the Hideout (later Hideouts give more Reputation), which can be used to buy items from him. His stock replenishes itself every morning. You earn 100 reputation with the Trader by surviving a night in the Dry Meadow, 150 by surviving a night in the Silent Forest and 200 for a night in the Old Woods. Stock Dialogue Greeting * Dry Meadow Hideout A man, roughly my size, is standing before me. I can barely make out his disturbingly familiar features through the matte visor of his helmet... The massive helmet is covered with an old sack and seems to be an integral part of the unnaturally pale body. I remember him. He's the one who rescued me from the Doctor's house. The man reaches out to me with his black hand. It's covered in charcoal... There's something written on his worn, woolen glove. "We need to stick together, brother." His lips are moving, but all sounds are drowned inside the helmet. He shrugs, then takes the huge sack off of his back and drops it on the ground, revealing its contents. * Survive the night As I approach him, the man drops a sack from his back to the floor with a visible relief. I notice a smile on his face, through the matte visor of his helmet. The man nods in greeting. * Get killed during the night (after surviving the night, there's a bug that causes this text to be displayed when the player talks to him again) The man takes a step in my direction and pats me on the shoulder. * Silent Forest Hideout The man stands before me, motionless. I can only see my own faint reflection in the semi-transparent visor of his helmet. Suddenly he starts to move quicker, as if looking for something in his pockets. He takes out a piece of charcoal and starts writing on his palm. "There's no way out of here, brother." He shows me what he's written, then wipes it with his sleeve and continues scribbling. "We're stuck with each other." After making sure I've also read the second sentence, the man takes out a full tank of gasoline from his sack. He places it on the floor, next to me. * Old Woods Hideout Visibly struggling, the man drops the sack from his back and bends in half, as if out of breath. He shakes the dust off his clothes, then rolls up the sleeve of his, seemingly too small, jacket. I see some new words written on his forearm. "The forest wants to devour you. You're heading straight into its jaws." * After finding the Doctor The man grabs my arm and pulls me closer. A strong smell of mushrooms assails my nostrils. The old sack covering his body slides down, revealing his chest, covered in horrid growths. It is fused with a porous helmet, pulsating to the rhythm of his breath. I'm starting to feel dizzy. Without loosening his grip, the man raises his left arm, bringing his forearm to my face. It's pale as paper and reads: "Do not open the door. Let's stick together." * If the player tries to kill him The man is standing in front of me, his hand reaching towards me. The writing on his forearm reads: "I am not your enemy." Showing Items * Photo of a Road He wipes his left glove on his pants, takes out the charcoal from his pocket and starts scribbling... When he finishes, he lifts his dirty hand: "All roads lead deeper into the woods." Trivia * Before the Trader was added into the game, his blurred image could already be seen in the game's loading screen. This screen used to contain only a mirrored image of the forest, which later received a large, robed being. Only in the future this being would be introduced to the game as the Trader. * The Trader was added on Beta 2.0, replacing The Three as the morning bartering NPC for chapter 1. The Three appear in Chapter 2. * According to the developers of the game, his full alias is "Night Trader". * His decapitated body can be found near Swamp Hideout after the first night, with "Liar" scratched into his visor. The Three then take his place. The Head, the Weird Book and the Underground Key can be looted off him. * After acquiring the key to Swamp Biome, he will insist on the protagonist staying and not opening the door. Speculation * Judging by his headgear and the headgear found in the Epilogue, he is a member of the Outsiders. Category:Vendors Category:Major characters